


vigorous and angry

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoyd + first fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	vigorous and angry

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131634550404/stoyd-first-fight

The thing is, Stiles and Boyd never argue.

Banter is like foreplay to them. They bicker back and forth, exchanging sarcastic comments and revelling in each other’s dry humor. Their conversations are, like, 90% snark and 10% genuine sweet talk. But they never fight, because they’ve never _needed_ to.

So when they suddenly get into a fight over Stiles’ shoes of all things, everything just _erupts_.

They go from arguing over Stiles’ tendency to just leave his shoes in the middle of the floor to shouting, spilling out hurtful comments and fighting over everything that’s never even been important in the past, and suddenly Boyd’s storming out and Stiles is alone, tears on his cheeks and heart slamming against his ribs.

He sinks slowly onto the couch, pressing his hands over his face as he tries to stop his mind from spinning, tries to calm down enough to make sense of what just happened. 

He’s barely got his breathing back under control when the door opens again. Stiles’ head snaps up as Boyd crosses the room and he stands to meet him, hugging him hard as Boyd’s arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispers.

Boyd’s lips press against his temple. “Me too,” he says softly.

Stiles releases a shaky breath, pressing closer against him, but Boyd’s body is solid, his arms firm around Stiles, and he knows his boyfriend isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
